gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Banner Contest Details
1. Contest is open only to registered users, submissions via anonymous logins or IP addresses will not be accepted. 2. Artwork is preferred to be taken from the following sources: :a. the original Animes series, DVDs, manga/tankoubons. :b. Images from associated merchandise are also acceptable, e.g. key-chain characters, trading cards, calendars, cushion covers/towels etc :c. Fan-art is not preferred, since this wiki site is dedicated to the anime series first and foremost, and not a fanon site. 3. Banner design requirements: :a. Banner size should be 1280px wide as a minimum, and 176px high as a maximum (can be less, the current site banner is 176px high). This refers to the bigger bottom part. For users who wish to design the top part as well (this is optional), size should be max. 21px high, width to match bottom part. For more details, users can refer to item 5c. :b. All banner designs must include the logo 'Wiki.png' in the layout somewhere. Variations of this logo are acceptable if the current one on this site is not used. Position of this logo on your design can be different from current position. :c. Users to note that the Wiki.png is being used in w:c:animanga:gintama page and w:c:wikia:Gintama, so any modification must take that into consideration. :d. Banner designs must be tested on different screen resolutions starting from 800px wide screen. Users should bear in mind that elsewhere in the world there may still be users using a 15-inch CRT monitor to view this site, and not a brand-new 1600px LCD wide-screen with less than 0.26 dot pitch. :D :e. Acceptable file formats include jpg, png and gif. 4. Users can set their preferences to preview their banner design for compliance to contest requirements: :a. Add the required modifications to gintama.wikia.com/wiki/'User:Yourname'/Monaco.css, thereafter the site's revamped main page (according to your design) will be visible ONLY to yourself. :b. Once happy with the design/layout, do a screen capture of the layout of the gintama.wikia.com's Main Page, upload this captured image and use "Add New Topic" at the Forum:Banner Contest to insert the image. Follow the template provided after clicking "Add New Topic". 5. For more information on how to design the banner as well as overall CSS implementation, users can take a look at the following resources/examples: :a. Wikia's help page on Monaco Skin features - http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Monaco_skin_features :b. Wikia's help page on customizing the Monaco Skin - http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco :c. Example of wiki site with banner - http://djinni.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Monaco.css :d. Other examples of Monaco Skin wiki sites for reference - http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Examples_of_customized_Monaco_skins 6. If there are enough submissions, say more than 10 entires, a public voting will be initiated to for all viewers to choose their preferred banner design. This condition may be subject to changes as the contest proceeds, and voting may not be conducted depending on response or if deemed not necessary/unviable for other reasons. In the case where no voting is conducted, the winning banner design will be selected by the site admins. The creator will be duly credited near the top of the main page, subject to design layout constraints and discussion with the winning entrant. 7. The voting for / selection of winning entry may be canceled if response to the contest is poor or if overall quality of submitted entries is generally poor, in which case, no entry will be used for this wiki site. 8. CLOSING DATE FOR BANNER SUBMISSIONS: 28 FEB 2010 (3 days after Sadaharu's Birthday). Details on whether there will be a public voting for favourite banner will be announced about 2 weeks (subject to change) before closing deadline. |} Category:Banner Contest